Just You and Me
by Alsper
Summary: Emmett just turned nineteen, what does his little wife Rosie plan on doin' about it? An outtake for The Reborn and an entry for the Unbirthday Contest!


**"A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"**

**Title:** Just You and Me…

**Author(s): **Alsper

**Disclaimer: We don't own, never have, never will.**

**To view other entries for this contest, please visit http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday_Contest/78947/**

* * *

**A/N: K:** I'm just here to look pretty :) Oh and to give Rose a voice. That's about it ;)

**Robs:** LOLz. Um hope you enjoy our little outtake from The Reborn, it's Emmett and he is Win! YUS! ok then big ups to my hubby for editing this for me, I love you :-*

* * *

Six-letter-word for "mindfucking you into oblivion": school, better known as college, but that's a seven-letter-word. Thank fucking God it was Friday, and it just so happened to be my birthday. I was planning on going home, having something for dinner that Rosalie made special just for me and sharing my birthday cake with my sixteen-month-old daughter, Jasmine.

What better way to spend the rest of my nineteenth than with my two favorite girls?

I walked through the front door of the two-bedroom family housing Rosie and I had gotten on campus, and I expected to get tackled or at least approached by our darling toddler, but she was nowhere in sight. "Jazzy!" I called, hoping she was just hiding like she sometimes did and would come out and squeal before running away.

_Damn, I love that kid._

I heard a shrill little giggle and a scream of pure joy as a chubby little blond, curly-haired toddler ran past me, not quite fast enough to escape me. I picked her up and tossed her in the air, her dimples becoming prominent as she giggled and squealed.

"Don't get her clothes dirty, she's going to your sister's!" Rose called from the bedroom.

Alice and Jay were tryin' to get pregnant, so I guessed it made sense for her to want to take Jasmine, but... wait... did that mean what I thought it meant? "We're gonna be alone all night?" I asked as I set our squirming toddler back on the ground, where she ran to the coffee table and began coloring on a piece of paper that was there.

"Yep," she said, finally coming out of the room. _Yes, finally a little bit of time to.._. "Which is good, because we can actually study for once," she smiled at me.

_Study...Yeah, that's totally what I was thinking._ I sighed and flopped on the couch. "Do I at least get a cake or somethin' for my birthday?"

"Aww, my poor Emmie Bear," Rose teased, sitting on my lap. "Actually... I kind of forgot your cake," she explained, frowning. "I'm sorry."

I rubbed her back. "It's okay, baby... I got my girls. What more could I ask for?"

She rolled her eyes but didn't hide the smile. "You're a sap, you know that?"

I snorted, "Please, I ain't a sap. Shit is the truth..."

"Shit!" Jasmine repeated, making me stop mid-sentence. Oh boy, did she just really? "Shit!" she chirped again in her baby-like voice.

Rose smacked me as she addressed our child. "Jazz, baby, don't repeat the filthy things Daddy says."

I snickered before leaning over to whisper in Rosie's ear, "You didn't mind those dirty things Saturday night." Holy fuck, had it really been that long? My poor dick.

She wiggled her ass in my lap just as Jasmine got up and showed off her artwork. "Doggy!" she squeaked, shaking the page with the brown scribbles in front of us. Damn, Rosie picked the perfect time to wiggle like that. I reached down discreetly and pinched her ass.

"Beautiful, Jazzy," I smiled at my baby girl.

Rosie sat up straighter, and I knew she was fighting not to make a noise. "Want to make Daddy a picture for his birthday, baby?" she asked as she brushed the loose curls behind Jasmine's ears.

"'Kay!" she squealed, running back to the table and turning the paper over to draw on the back side, which made me smile. She was only a little over a year old, and she was already coloring. Okay, so maybe she's not Picasso, but that's a big deal, right?

I nuzzled Rosie's neck before leaving a kiss on the crook. "Did you have fun shopping today?"

She nodded and leaned back against me. "I did. I got some things that us girls needed..."

"Who is 'us girls'?" I asked, trying to figure out just how many girls we knew went on this little adventure.

"Me, Jazz and Ali. That's when I talked to your sister about taking your princess."

Shopping and my sister, but of course. "How is she, anyway? I mean, with Jay in Afghanistan and all?"

"Lonely, scared, trying to put on a brave face for April. The way she was talking, I don't think Jay's been in contact for a while," Rose said before chewing her lip.

"Really?" That scared me a little. Jay and Ali, they were inseparable and destined to be together; I swear on my life, seven years and thousands of miles couldn't even separate those two. I knew that if anything happened to him, she would die, probably quite literally. Some part of me figured that no news was probably good news, even though I was fairly sure Ali was scared shitless.

"Yeah, but she was saying that Will told her not to worry. Jay's stationed far enough away that he can't get hurt. Probably just working hard on those planes." Rose put her head on my shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. He's too arrogant to get hurt."

I laughed, "That he is, baby, that he is... Is he coming home for Christmas?"

"That's the plan," she nodded and looked up at me. "You miss him, huh?"

I shrugged. "He's my best friend... How could I not miss him?" I laughed a little, remembering how we met. We seemed to just get along right away.

She laughed. "That is true," she kissed me softly. "I gotta make sure I have all of Jasmine's things ready. Be good."

"I'm always good," I said to her back, and she laughed in response.

"Dade," Jasmine cooed toddling over to me with the paper in her hand. She handed me the paper proudly and babbled something in gibberish I couldn't even begin to describe as I looked at the colorful scribbling.

"Thank you, princess," I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You're gonna be a good girl for Auntie Alice?" I asked and she nodded her head.

Just then, there was a knock at the door; three raps, a pause and then another two. It could only be Alice. I jumped up, the baby still in my arms, and answered the door to my older-yet-shorter sister.

"Happy Birthday, Em!" she said as she gave me a one-armed hug. "Sorry I'm a bit late. Jay called me, finally." She sounded relieved and happy, and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's all good... Did'ya tell him me and Ed are keepin' his momma warm while he's gone?" _Oh, that always gets him. _

She laughed, "I'm sorry, it done slipped my mind, what with my excitement and all."

I put my hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, you forgot all about your own flesh and blood? I am hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "As if. Gimme the baby," she demanded, holding her hands out for Jasmine, who, in turn, held her hands out to go to her auntie.

"Do you still have wipes at your place?" Rose asked as she joined us with Jasmine's overnight bag.

"Yep," Alice confirmed, nodding her head with a grin. "April made some dresses for her, too. I hope you don't mind. The woman is grandbaby crazed!"

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, let April spoil her all she wants. Gives her practice for when you and Jay have yours," she teased. "Where's my kiss, baby?" Rose pouted at Jasmine.

Jasmine leaned forward and puckered his lips to kiss her mom, then did the same to me. "Bye-bye, mama," Jasmine chirped.

"Be good and listen to Auntie Ali, and don't pull on Peanut's tail!" Rose listed off things like Jasmine was going to be gone more than a day. "Thanks again, Ali."

"Anytime," she winked at my lady like it meant something and gave me another hug and a birthday wish before leaving. I waited for a moment to see if Jasmine would start crying for us or if Alice would come rushing back before I locked the door.

"We're alone." I made a big show of being tired and rolling over the back of the loveseat and landing so I was sprawled out on cushions.

"That we are... Long day?"

"Very. I think the school is trying to see how much crap they can throw at me before my head explodes," I whined, moving so she could sit on my lap again. What can I say? I like it when she sits on my lap.

She took the invitation and straddled my lap. "Does it hurt, baby?" she asked as she gently scratched at the back of my neck.

I moaned a little at the feeling, closing my eyes and cupping her ass in my hands. "You have a mighty nice ass, Rosie."

"Do I? Glad you appreciate it, Em." _Shit, I said that out loud._

"I'd lick any part of your body, you know that." I opened my eyes to give her a wry smile.

"Damn, too bad I forgot your cake then," she giggled as she wiggled in my lap again. _Girl is sending welcome messages to my cock and not welcome messages to my brain. What the fuck?_

I pouted. "I can't believe you forgot. You know how much I like cake..." Oh yeah, that was a guilt trip.

"I know, baby... I got side tracked, and Jasmine was getting way too cranky 'cause she needed her nap," she sighed, turning her head slightly and looking down.

"It's okay." I ran my hand along her back to reassure her.

"I'll make it up to you... I promise," she said softly as she left feather light kisses along my jaw.

"Wait… I might have something!" she said suddenly before giving me a kiss and running off to the kitchen.

I looked at the retreating form of my wife and smiled. Even without all the festivities, just being able to spend time with my lady like the good ol' days would be nice. Who knew, maybe I'd get some later?

"'Kay, Em, don't laugh," she called out before walking in carefully with a Twinkie that had a lit candle stuck in it. Sometimes my lady was fucking cute.

I smiled and waited for her to sing, which started up as soon as she made it to my side. Trying my best not to laugh, I blew out the candle without making a wish. _Wishes on candles are for little kids and I am a man. A very, very big man. Crap, I really need to stop crackin' jokes in my head; Rosie always looks at me like I'm crazy when I laugh for no reason._

"Happy birthday, Emmett," she smiled at me. I leaned over and kissed her, just a chaste little peck at first, but kissing Rosalie never ends up chaste. I cupped the back of her head as she slid her tongue into my partially-opened mouth. She tasted like mint and Rosie; it was a taste I knew very well and loved. She slid her hand just under my shirt, running her fingers along the firm muscles of my stomach. After a few minute of kissing, my thoughts were fuzzy and everything – well, okay, my cock – was throbbing. I needed to get some.

She pulled away, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You know, it's kind of hot in here. I'm gonna change."

I groaned and leaned back on the couch as she left. She was fuckin' teasin' me, and I knew it. I half wondered what teasingly small little outfit she was planning on torturing me in tonight and was contemplating whipping it out and getting myself off when Rosie called out.

"Hey, Em, can you come here for a sec?" _Damn, what the hell did she change into that she'd need help?_

"Sure," I called back as I stood up and walked back into our bedroom.

_Fuck. Yes_. Rosie was sitting on our bed in nothin' but the sexiest little... well, I dunno what you would call it, but it was black and red and see-through and tiny. _Holy fuck, I need inside her_.

She wasn't really sittin' either; she was kinda laying back on her elbows, biting her bottom lip, and her legs were parted in the most inviting way. My dick was so hard I was fairly sure it was going to break off.

"Wanna come and unwrap your gift?" she asked in damn near a purr.

"Naw, I thought I'd just stand over here and admire it," I teased with a wink, walking over to the edge of the bed and rubbing myself through my sweatpants. _Fuck, she's hot._

"Oh really?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"You're so fuckin' sexy..." I continued rubbing myself through my pants as I ignored her question.

Her eyes flickered to my hand before looking back up at me; they were dark with desire. "Uh huh... and?"

"I wanna fuck you so hard..." I smirked a little, finally moving my hand so that I could pull my shirt up over my head.

She bit into her bottom lip and smiled at me. "That sounds like fun."

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" I asked her, leaning forward on the bed so I could wrap my hand around one of her small ankles.

"No, I want you to read me poetry in French," she teased.

"I _can_ do that you know," I smirked at her and pulled on her ankle, forcing her to slide a little bit closer to me, her previously carefully arranged pose ruined.

She scowled a little playfully before nodding. "I know you can, baby, but I'd rather you fucked me."

I leaned forward, leaning my weight on the hand that rested on the side of her hip, and placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her calf. "Anything else you want?"

She shook her head, still biting her lip. "Just for you to enjoy your birthday gift." _Oh, I will,_ I thought as I continued kissing up her leg, caressing her satin thighs as I went higher and higher, occasionally nipping as I moved up and keeping my eyes locked on her angelic face.

"Want me to eat your pussy, baby?" I asked, kissing her black and red and see-through panty-covered mound.

She moaned slightly and nodded in response. I hooked my fingers into the thin straps at her hips and pulled down, and she lifted her ass and legs to assist me in my efforts. I tossed the scrap of fabric to the side before I cupped her inner thighs with my hands, forcing her legs to part, then rubbing her smooth skin and feeling the taut muscles that lay just beneath ripple with each movement she made.

I leaned forward and kissed her nicely-trimmed crotch. She moaned on contact and the moan went straight through me, making my aching cock throb again. After settling between her spread thighs, I parted her lips with my tongue, tickling her nub gently and using her soft whimpers to guide me. After a few minutes of teasing, she was literally writhing and begging for more pressure. I flattened my tongue against her, which seemed to be what she wanted, because she arched her back high off the mattress, moaning, "Fuck!"

I pushed my finger inside her tight, wet hole, listening to her moan as I sucked lightly on her clit. As I twisted and turned the middle finger of one hand inside her, I reached up with my other hand and ran my fingers across her hardened nipple, teasing her even as I pleasured her. She moaned and cursed and whimpered, and it all sounded so good. My dick hurt from being so hard and I needed something, needed it now. I pushed myself up to my knees and away from my sweet Rosie's pussy, loving the fact that she totally pouted when I stopped playing with her.

"You want my cock?" I asked. My voice was husky and deep, and I knew she liked it that way. "Fuck yes," she purred, getting up on her knees and walking over to me. "I've wanted your cock all goddamned day," she informed me as she grabbed it through my sweats. My eyes rolled as she rubbed me; I'd missed her. Yes, that means her dirty talk and her sweet little hand too. "It's been a long and lonely week," she pouted and I could not have agreed more. Damn kid sleepin' in our bed was definitely killing our sex life. She let go of my dick before her fingers hooked into the waistband and pulled my pants and boxers down. I pushed her onto her back, lining myself at her entrance as I pulled the little string that held her tits inside the barely-there fabric and attacked one of her dark, pert nipples as I thrust inside of her, damn near crying from relief.

I tried to move slowly, enjoying the tight warmth and just trying not to bust a nut way too fast as I listened to her enjoy me. Oh, she was definitely enjoying me.

Our hips pumped together in a beautiful symphony of skin against skin as I kissed and fondled her, trying to give as much pleasure as I was getting. She pushed on my shoulder and moved so that I was on my back and she was straddling me, pushing my cock back inside of her and riding me like a pro. Fuck, did my girl know how to move, and move she did. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled myself up a little so I could suck and nibble at her luscious tits some more. She moaned and talked dirty to me, which made me talk dirty right back, and after she announced she was going to come, I felt her tighten and explode around me, sending me screaming over the edge with her.

I pulled her to my chest, trying to calm my breathing and my heart as we both recovered from our orgasms.

"That make up for no cake?" she laughed breathlessly.

"You know me, I'm always up for a little pie," I winked at her.

She laughed and wiggled under me. "Jasmine's gone all weekend."

"So, happy birthday to me?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

She giggled and nodded. "A very happy birthday to you."

* * *

Reviews are like Twinkies with candles... ;) AWESOME


End file.
